1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special receptacle for golf clubs and golf accessories.
2. Prior Art
Known golf bags are open at the top for receiving the shafts of golf clubs with the heads projecting from the bag. One or more side compartments may be provided for accessories.
Variations on the standard golf bag are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,001, issued Aug. 30, 1988 (Kim); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,761, issued Aug. 22, 1989 (Fumia); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,827, issued Mar. 6, 1990 (Kim); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,221, issued Apr. 10, 1990 (Spangler).
Problems with known golf bags are that the club heads are not always fully protected and it can be inconvenient to remove an individual club from or insert an individual club back into the bag.